In recent years, there is such a trend that mobile terminals such as portable phones etc. are designed with fewer physical keys for the sake of their design qualities, operability and costs etc. In addition, generally, an operation section, such as a key is preferably arranged so as to be controlled intuitively, whereby even a person who uses a device for the first time can control the device easily.
For example, some portable phones are equipped with a touch panel display covering its front without having an operation section such as a numeric keypad.